


Ipsa Scientia Potestas Est

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Five Reasons Why They Never Got Together [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-09
Updated: 2006-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>knowledge itself is power (latin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ipsa Scientia Potestas Est

"Do it, you know you want to," Urgo said for the fifteenth time. Daniel threw his book down on the table and took off his glasses, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I can't, Urgo," he said, dropping his head into his hands. "You're in my head, you know why not."

"Bo-ring," Urgo said, wandering over to one of the artifact-laden shelves, and Daniel almost warned him not to touch before remembering that Urgo wasn't actually there. "You people don't take risks."

"We go through the Stargate every day," Daniel pointed out, resisting the urge to get more coffee. He didn't want Urgo twiddling with his taste buds, too. "Or at least we would if you weren't here." Daniel glanced at the SF standing by the door, but the man was kindly ignoring the fact that the famous Dr. Jackson seemed to be talking to himself. "Weren't you bothering Sam?"

"She's sleeping," Urgo said. "Bo-ring. It's not just you, you know."

"What?" Daniel asked, looking up quickly. "Do you mean…" he began, and Urgo grinned. "Really?"

"I'd say even more than you do," Urgo said with a decisive nod. "What is there to lose? Do it! It'll be fun."

"We can't! It doesn't matter if it'll be fun," Daniel said.

"What'll be fun?" Jack asked from the doorway, and Daniel jumped.

"One of Urgo's ideas, of course," Daniel said, and Jack sighed in exasperation. "A worse idea than Teal'c and the defibrillator."

"It won't hurt!" Urgo said defensively and Daniel glared balefully at him. "And it certainly won't kill you. It'll feel good!"

"No," Daniel said, refusing to meet Jack's eyes. He picked up his book again, but the room had suddenly gotten rather warm. Daniel glared at Urgo, who was looking suspiciously innocent, and took off his uniform jacket.

"What's he want us to do now?" Jack asked, but Daniel continued to stare resolutely at the same page in his book, and for once Urgo was silent. Jack took one look at Daniel's stony face and then turned to their escort. "Airmen, a moment?" he said, and the two men moved out into the hallway, just out of hearing distance.

"No," Daniel said firmly, standing up. Before he could move, though, Jack neatly trapped him behind the desk. "You don't want to know."

"Maybe I do," Jack said. Out of the corner of his eye, Daniel noticed Urgo was smiling broadly. He didn't have to wonder why for long.

Daniel didn't know who started it, but suddenly they were kissing, Daniel's hand tangled in Jack's longer-than-usual hair and Jack's hand cupping Daniel's jaw. They broke it quickly, but Daniel had to admit the kiss had been amazing. Urgo applauded, grinning broadly, and disappeared.

Jack glanced at the door, but the SFs had their backs to it. "Urgo…" he began.

"Yeah," Daniel said. "And anyway…"

"Can't."

"Regs."

"Yeah," Jack said. "I should go." But, before he turned to leave, Jack looked as crestfallen as Daniel felt.


End file.
